She’s a Big Bust/Transcript
(Scene opening with a close-up into Candace’s screaming mouth) Candace: MOOOOOOOOOM!!! Look, look, look at the backyard. They’re building something again. Linda: Just let me put the groceries down to the house. (The carnival music playing with the ferris wheel that Phineas and Ferb build, Cut into it.) Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Well, that’s a great ride ever, guys. (Becky’s Mom and her husband appears behind Phineas and Ferb.) Becky’s Mom: Nice ride, boys. (She and Becky’s Dad walks away) Buford van Stomm: That’s a good ride, losers. (He and Baljeet walks away) (The Ferris wheel gets zapped, and fast away from the backyard just as Candace pulls Linda out.) Candace: Okay, tell me that you don’t see the giant Ferris wheel in the backyard. Linda: All right, I don’t see the giant Ferris wheel in the backyard. (Horror music playing, Candace sees the Ferris wheel disappears) Phineas: Hi, Mom. Linda: Hi, boys. Why did you come in for some snacks? Phineas: Sure. (Perry appears) Hey, there’s Perry. Candace: And Ferb says... Ferb: You know that I was born in England. Not in the United States. Candace: Ugh! The same thing every day. (Cut to the kitchen where Phineas and Ferb are eating pizza.) Candace: The same into routine. (Cut to Living room...) Candace: I was a bad teenager. TV Announcer: Do you live in Danville and do you want to bust your brothers? (Candace zips back.) TV Announcer: Then call now and you’re can be the next episode of The News Show! Candace: Yes, yes! (dials Bridgette’s phone number and calls her) Hello, Bridgette Oshinomi and the cameraman. Report to our house immediately tomorrow. I have a show for you. (Cut to Phineas and Ferb’s backyard, which is the next morning.) Phineas: Bright, sunny and clear look. (Point his finger into the sky, To Ferb) Yeah, I think is another summer day of the year. Ferb, I know we’re going to do today. (Cut to Linda and Lawrence in car) Linda: Your father and I will have shopping. Lawrence: You kids be safe today. Phineas: Look, our stuff is here. Candace: Really? (They Flynn-Fletcher car diving away and the Water coaster ride with Paul the Delivery Guy arrived.) Candace: Huh, um...(Bridgette Oshinomi’s news van arrives) Okay, okay, build your water coaster whatever you like to do. (walks into the van) Paul the Delivery Guy: Are you’re little young to ride your water coaster? Phineas: Yes, yes I am. (To Ferb) Hey, Ferb, where’s Perry? (Cut to the bathroom, Perry diving into the toilet and swimming and into his lair.) Major Monogram: Good morning, Agent P. It’s a another great day in the Tri-State Area. It’s our old friend Doofenshmirtz again. He’s going to camp with his daughter and her friends and I don’t have to fight Doofenshmirtz. I need to stop to it. Good luck, Agent P. Monogram out. (He salutes) (Cut to camera into Candace in front of Bridgette Oshinomi and her cameraman.) Cameraman: Hey, are you Candace Gertrude Flynn? Candace: Yes. Cameraman: Come on in, we’re here from the television show. (Cut to news van, Bridgette Oshinomi meets Candace) Bridgette Oshinomi: Hi, Candace. I’m Bridgette Oshinomi and this is my cameraman who has his camera. Cameraman: Why, hello there. Candace: Will you help me to busting my brothers? Bridgette Oshinomi: Sure, we can help you. Right? Cameraman: Yes, Bridgette, she does all summer season long. (Laughs) Bridgette Oshinomi: You know, Candace, you older enough to bust your brothers and you help us with the proof. That’s my full name, Bridgette Laura Oshinomi. (Laughs) My parents giving birth to me when I was baby girl. Candace: Well, you have a wonderful name. Bridgette Oshinomi: Thanks, Candace. My sons Thaddeus and Thor build a fort with their sister and you and your brothers. They are ones breaking my phone and scratched my CD. Candace: I think your sons are not breaking your phone and scratching your CD. Bridgette Oshinomi: Well, okay, whatever your brothers are doing, we will have to see. Our cameraman has my butt breaking wind loudly with purple cloud in the bathroom and we will have now on the tape. (To Cameraman) Uhh, cameraman, your cameras are not supposed to work. Cameraman: Uh, well, Bridgette. I think camera number 1 will be better. (Cut to the camera number 1, where Bridgette Oshinomi is in bathroom, Bridgette’s stomach groaning loudly and farted loudly with purple cloud spraying on the toilet on screen) Bridgette Oshinomi: *PPPBBbbbrrrrtt!* (Cut to Candace talk with Bridgette Oshinomi and her cameraman) Candace: So, you farted on the toilet, huh? Bridgette Oshinomi: Sure, but not really worried. Our boss news with me every day on the news network on CBS. Candace: So, that’s it. Bridgette Oshinomi: What do you mean? Candace: I don’t know, but if boys did it. Come on to the backyard and I will show you. (Cut to Phineas and Ferb’s backyard, where Candace, Bridgette Oshinomi and her cameraman are seeing the water coaster ride) Cameraman: So, what did I remember to supposed to be the film? (He faints.) Candace: So, what did you think, Bridgette? Bridgette Oshinomi: I think it’s wonderful! I can’t wait to report this episode! Phineas: Hey, Candace, what did you think of the water coaster ride? (Cut to the woods) �� Doofenshmirtz Camping Van! �� Dr. Doofenshmirtz: All right, everybody, we’re here! Let’s go camping to get started! Vanessa: We? Did you accidentally fight with a platypus friend? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: And leaving my little girl in the woods today in my life? No way! Vanessa: Dad, I’m not your little girl anymore like I told you. Look at me, I’m 16 years old. Sixteen! (She turned into a little girl.) Little Vanessa: I’m a little girl, Dad. You still treat me like a baby girl in her life so bad. (She turned back to normal) Vanessa: (sighs) I needed more space for me, that’s why. (angry with her father) What? You’re not listening to me?! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: But, Vanessa, what was the earthquake, car alarms for I taking care of you today right now just like I did. Vanessa: Dad?!! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I think you about camping in here... Vanessa: Dad! Go home right now! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: (looks sadder) Oh, pumpkin pants, staying safe. But you did... Vanessa: GO! (Dr. Doofenshmirtz drive away, goes to the woods., Cut to Phineas and Ferb’s backyard) Phineas: Hey, Candace, ready for the water coaster ride? Candace: No. Because you guys are even more trouble than your crazy schemings. Bridgette Oshinomi: Candace, wait a minute. We need a camera on your head, so get out here and leave the busting to us! Phineas: Everybody, ready? Make sure you have life jacket on to keep it down and safely as starting the waterfall so enjoy the ride. (removed Candace’s camera) Oh, I don’t want to get this camera wet. Candace: But, but, but... (The kids and Candace enjoy the water coaster ride, but Candace dislikes it.) Phineas: Come on, Candace. It’s not too bad, isn’t there? Candace: Well, I think... (The kids laugh and Candace screaming.) Candace: That’s it. It’s over, right. Baljeet: No. (laughing) (Summer Song) �� We love summertime, yeah, we love summertime adventures with friends�� �� And short song, too �� Candace: That was close...Aah! �� We makes summertime delicious at night �� (The kids enjoyed the ride again, Candace splash, the fireworks appeared) Phineas: Wanna go again? Candace: Are you crazy? (Bridgette covered Candace’s mouth) Bridgette Oshinomi: Oh, she’s loving it! So, I put camera in your head at this time, but don’t lose it. All: Whoa! Candace: (screams as carmera starts Phineas and Ferb’s water coaster ride again, cut to the woods) Johnny: �� Were love camping season �� Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Hello, Vanessa and friends, how are you doing today? Will you please try my animal crackers? Man? Johnny: Uhh.. Vanessa: Hello there, what beings you are doing to our camping trip? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I being down to like you and your friends are camping with you guys. Vanessa: Yeah, were just fine. (Dr. Doofenshmirtz put the Fire way) All but Vanessa: Hey!/Man! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Sorry, fire’s out. I love tennis shoes from camping season with Becky’s book, man? Becky: Seriously? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: And you know tie your food by bears to eat your lunch break. So, I got something in my van. Johnny: WOW, that guy is the freaky man. Vanessa: You’re have no idea. (Cut to Bridgette Oshinomi’s news van) Candace: So, Bridgette, you gotta the proof that my brothers Phineas and Ferb ride a dangerous water coaster ride? Bridgette Oshinomi: I sure do, take a look at it. (The proof scenes playing) Now, I need you to called your mother and father for the scene and I wanna call my boss to let him know. Candace: Good idea. (To Linda on her phone) Hello, Mom. (Cut to Linda and Lawrence shopping.) Linda: Hello, Candace. What’s taking so long? Candace: You and Dad come home right now and we’re having a proof that Phineas and Ferb are building. This time, it’s real. Bridgette Oshinomi: Boss, I need to come to Flynn-Fletcher house right now, I’m can’t wait to see you I gotta to you. (Back to the forest.) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: (opening the Van) Let’s see here, bug spraying, tennis shoes and sunscreen and..Hey, man, sorry no scheme today right now. I’m here for camping with my daughter and her friends. It’s dangerous for me. You going to help me make my daughter angry. Please? (Perry thumb up) Great, I know just how to do today. Johnny: �� Yeah, the trees are green �� Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Hello, Brothers and sisters, I’m back with my band-aid kit to make it...(gasps, swiped Grant’s fork) Too sharp! There you go. Unicorn helmets are safely, for sorry. (Becky’s bird flying) Johnny: Uh, you’re going to scolding your dad again? Vanessa: Yes, yes I am. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: You have to leave! It’s not safe for kids means teenagers. Back to city, keep away from danger! Vanessa: Like what? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Like That! (Perry comes out the bushs and Perry comes out with the bear costume.) Perry: (Chattering) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: You see that? Vanessa: Alright, that’s enough! Really, Perry? Really? I expect more than you. (To Dr. Doofenshmirtz) And you, Dad! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: But I... Vanessa: No buts, please! First, you come out of that bear challenge, steal Becky’s book and now it’s ruined, Dad. I’m not supposed to be a little girl. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Well, you’re my little girl. Vanessa: I know, I know, but I wanna tell you something. I want to do it is having a great time with my friends and you better keep it quiet. So, you have to trust me. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: (whimper and sighs) I guess you’re right. I’m sorry for ruining your camping trip along the way. I know you can trust me, Vanessa. (He walks sadness with Perry) Come on, Perry the platypus, there’s a scheme today, you know. I can’t trapping you. You can just start beating me up right away. Johnny: Vanessa, you can’t be mean to your dad like that. He’s a pharmacist, you know. (Cut to the woods) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Aww, man! She’s right, Perry the platypus. I just been smothered in her. So camping stories are going to, but we’re not going anywhere. No more disgusted, no embarrassing myself and no more rules! (He throwing a beehive cause the bees angry) (Cut to outside of the Flynn-Fletcher house.) Bridgette Oshinomi: That was great for you! I can’t wait to see when your parents and my boss. Candace: And I can’t wait to bust them! (The Flynn-Fletcher car pulls in, even Bridgette’s boss’s car pulls in) Candace: My parents are here. Bridgette Oshinomi: My boss is here. Linda: Candace, what on earth is going on here with Bridgette Oshinomi and adult boys? Hey, could you please? Cameraman: Sorry, Linda. Candace: Mom, you know all those times that I tried to fill you up on my crazy brothers Phineas and Ferb have been up to? Linda: Yes, Candace. Candace: Come to the backyard. Bridgette Oshinomi: Candace is right, boss. We finally got the proof and everything else. Candace: You see, Ta-Da. Linda and Lawrence: (gasps and sees the water coaster ride with the horror sting plays) Linda: Oh my stars, Phineas and Ferb are so busted! PHINEAS! FERB! Get out here this instant!!! (Cut to the living room where the gang played a video game) Phineas: Hey, Ferb, Mom and Dad are home! (Cut to the backyard) Linda: I’m sorry I didn’t believe you, Candace. Now I know you all the crazy big ideas like you told me about that true. (Cut back to the forest) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I wanna be a good parent like that you do...(Vanessa scream in the distance) VANESSA! (Cut to Vanessa and her friends being strung out by bees) Vanessa: Everybody else hurts by bees? Lacey Milano: It was me. Grant: I do. Johnny: All of us? How did that happen? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: YOU LEAVE MY BABY GIRL ALONE! Vanessa: Dad, what are you doing here? It’s dangerous! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Really? I had been noticed. Alright, bees, you like honey, did you come over and get it! Aaaah! Vanessa: Dad! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Excuse me, Perry the platypus. (Jumps and splash an lake with bees, cut to Vanessa and her friends watching him.) Johnny: Cool! I glad your dad is finally hurt by bees. Vanessa: Yes, yes he is. (Cut to Phineas and Ferb’s backyard, where Candace, Linda, Lawrence, Cameraman, Bridgette Oshinomi and her boss scolded Phineas and Ferb.) Linda: Phineas and Ferb, how dare you build a water coaster ride in our backyard? That’s it. You two are grounded for the rest of the summer! Lawrence: I had no choice to stay here. Linda: Candace, you help Bridgette Oshinomi and her people, right? Candace: Yes. Linda: You’re not grounded anymore, I’m being honest about this. Phineas and Ferb did building things all summer is being banned from summer vacation. Any also they rebuild the house for the next episodes of our series of Disney Channel and Disney XD series will be cancelled on June 12, 2015. So, I punish Phineas and Ferb for building things without my permission to make you grounded and now we’re proud of you. (She hugging Candace) (The reform school bus arrives and the unnamed dream Sergeant appears) Unnamed Dream Sergeant: Hey, ladies and gentlemen, I heard you had Phineas and Ferb are busted so I will sent to the reform school to keep them safe. Linda: Awwww, how cute. (At Phineas and Ferb) Phineas!! Ferb!! Get to the bus now! (Phineas and Ferb gets sit on the reform school bus) Phineas: Wait a minute, Ferb. This reform school is real. Ferb: Baljeet still not here, Phineas. You have no idea what you talking about. (the bus drives away) Linda: Bye, boys. Lawrence: We will see you at the end of the summer! (Isabella, Buford, Baljeet walks by) Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Mrs. Flynn, we helped build a water coaster ride with Phineas and Ferb and build dangerous things all time... Linda: What? All the time? Ohh, you three are in so much trouble. I’m calling your parents, young lady. And yours, Buford and Baljeet. I sentenced you to go home before things get worse for yourselves. Bridgette Oshinomi’s Boss: Well, Bridgette, I never thought I say this, but, I’m proud of you that you did a good thing, young lady. You’re hired. Bridgette Oshinomi: Hooray, I did it! Thanks, boss, you’re the best! Bridgette Oshinomi’s boss: You’re welcome. (Bridgette Oshinomi’s news van went back to the Danville news) Candace: See ya soon. I finally busted Phineas and Ferb! This is the best day of my life! Linda: You earn some snacks, Candace. You’re ungrounded. (Cut to the forest) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Thanks for the marshmallows, Perry the platypus. But seriously, camping season trip the best day of my life. Vanessa: (flatly) Dad? Category:Transcripts